


Hunger (and I could never get enough)

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Theon Kink Bingo [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food Kink, M/M, POV Jon Snow, Theon Kink Bingo, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, a sad puppy and a smirking menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon kink bingo series #5
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Series: Theon Kink Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990951
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	Hunger (and I could never get enough)

**Author's Note:**

> kink: food
> 
> It always starts with food, and now Jon can't control his hunger anymore – or his obsession with Theon. 
> 
> Srsly, guys, don't ask what this is. Just came out like this XD

It always starts with food.

They’re at the cinema, just the two of them, and Theon’s popcorn is empty before the commercials are over, and Jon has his own bucket on the vacant seat beside him, out of Theon’s reach. And he takes a handful, and suddenly his wrist is snatched and Theon bends over, his lips closing around Jon’s fingers as he steals the popcorn, and Jon’s attention from the film. Theon licks and sucks, long after there’s no more popcorn left, and he slides from his seat and onto the floor, and he fumbles Jon’s dick from his jeans and swallows him down like he’s starving. 

They’re at the Starks for Sunday lunch and Ned asks Jon to get more bread, and Jon goes into the kitchen, and Theon follows him and plucks the bread and the knife out of Jon’s hands and crowds him against the counter, rubbing himself against Jon like a needy dog until Jon barely remembers where he is, Theon’s hand clamped over his mouth, until they’re both done and Theon grins, taking a slice of bread and biting into it as he walks back into the dining room and leaves Jon with shame-reddened cheeks and a mess in his pants. 

They’re at the beach and Robb gets them all ice cream and flakes, and Theon licks the chocolate from Jon’s mouth when Robb and the kids are in the water, greedy and sloppy and with his hand in Jon’s shorts and a beach towel as their only cover. And Jon wants to shove him away, horrified at someone seeing them, his cousins seeing them, and instead he fists his hands in Theon’s hair and pulls him closer, and Theon tastes sweet and hot and addictive, and Jon hates him when he moves back, when he gets up without a second glance and strolls away and into the water, and Jon can't even get up. 

They’re at Rickon’s birthday party, and Jon tries to ignore Theon as good as he can, and Theon smiles his arrogant, lewd smile and waits for the party games to start before he takes Jon’s hand, and Jon comes all too willingly, and Theon leads him to the chocolate fountain, and there he drives his thumb over Jon’s lip, and it tastes sweet and salty at once and Jon licks a smear of chocolate off Theon’s finger, and then he obediently opens his mouth and lets Theon feed him strawberries and cherries and grapes, until Jon feels nauseous and unbearably hot. 

They never talk about it, and it drives Jon mad. 

It happens again and again, and in between Theon smirks and pretends nothing is wrong, and Jon can’t sleep when he knows he’ll see him again the next day, but he never says a word, he doesn’t dare, because what if it stops? 

It doesn’t stop, and nothing else ever happens, and Jon can’t look at food anymore without getting hard, even when Theon isn’t there. It becomes an obsession, follows him into his dreams, and it gets to the point where Jon can’t wait for Theon to do something to him again. He stares at him with burning eyes whenever they meet, and Theon laughs and says nothing until they’re in a restaurant downtown, and Robb leaves early and Theon gives Jon a look hot enough to melt iron, and Jon can’t think straight anymore and he finds himself under the table, and he doesn’t care about anything but Theon’s fat cock in his mouth and Theon’s come down his throat while Theon eats his dessert, and Jon’s too. 

Everything he eats tastes bland when Theon isn’t there, and Jon starts to lose weight, craving something else than food, something he can’t have, and when he gets it there’s never enough of it. And Theon laughs. He smirks when he sees Jon looking at him with unsatiable hunger, smiles when he goes down on his knees and pulls Jon’s jeans down and eats him until Jon’s legs give out beneath him, he laughs and kisses Jon again and again until everything tastes like Theon and Jon wants to kill him for doing this to him. 

It gets too much, and Jon knows he can’t go on like this. There’s only so much he can take before he loses his mind, and after another sleepless night Jon decides that it’s time. It has to stop, one way or another. He goes to Theon’s flat, and his stomach churns painfully, the bag of old-fashioned sweets clutched tightly in his trembling hands. He rings the bell, and a trickle of cold sweat runs down his back and goosebumps crawl over his skin. Jon swallows against the lump in his throat and it’s hard to breathe, and then the door opens and Theon looks at him, surprise turning to suspicion on his face. 

“Snow,” he says, and he doesn’t step aside to let Jon in. “What do you want?” 

Jon opens his mouth, he can’t say a single word, and he stares at Theon like a complete idiot, holding out the bag of sweets like an offering.

“I see,” Theon says slowly, and he hesitates, as if he’s warring with himself, and then he starts to smile and Jon doesn’t know if he wants to fuck him or murder him right then, and Theon’s smile widens as he studies Jon’s face.

“Hungry?” he asks.

And Jon makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob, and he throws himself at Theon and kisses him, devours his mouth, and they stumble backwards and into the flat and to the floor. 

They’re at Theon’s flat, and they order food and eat, and in between they fuck. They eat pasta in front of the TV, and in the middle of it Theon suddenly stops and kisses Jon hard, and the fork he’s been holding clatters onto the table and Theon fucks him into the cushions until Jon is hoarse from screaming, and hungrier than before. Theon makes soup, and Jon bends him over the kitchen island and the soup boils over while Jon buries his face and his fingers and his cock in Theon’s arse. They recover the sweets from the hallway floor and eat them in bed, and the taste of Theon’s cock is forever intermixed with rhubarb and custard in Jon’s mind. 

And they talk, and Jon tells Theon how much he loathes him, and Theon smiles and slides a piece of turkish delight between Jon’s lips, and then he kisses him, and Jon lets him, he climbs into his lap and rides him until they are both sated, and never satisfied. 

“Stay,” Theon says, after a day or a week, and Jon does. 


End file.
